


The Romantic Kind of Feelings

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, derek saves him, stiles gets bullied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek saves Stiles from getting beat up at school





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know!

Derek prided himself on being a decent guy. Between the weekly volunteering down at the shelter and the math tutoring and free babysitting for the neighborhood kids, he thought he was doing a pretty good job of being a good guy. But for some godforsaken reason, Stiles Stilinski still hated him. 

Derek tried to talk to Stiles at school but whenever he got close, Stiles would stare him down until Derek eventually backed away. Sure they never ran in the same social circles but Derek couldn’t figure out why Stiles hated him so much. 

He was heading to the locker room for practice when he heard a loud bang and some yelling coming from the bathroom. 

Derek pushed the door open to see a few of the football players surrounding Stiles, fists posed to hit him. 

“Quit beating me up! This is the 3rd time this month please guys,” Stiles pleaded, visibly shaking. 

Derek saw red, throwing his backpack on the floor before running over towards Stiles. Derek pushed the guys out of the way, blocking Stiles from them before looking at Stiles. 

“Hey,” Derek said softly. “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded, tears making their way down his face. 

Derek turned, keeping Stiles behind him before staring down the football players. 

“Go. And leave Stiles alone for good. And everyone else for that matter. You guys think you’re so cool because you’re on the varsity football team and you think that gives you the right to pick on and hurt people but it doesn’t. You guys are going to go nowhere in life because you’re bullies and bullies don’t get to win.”

Derek let out a deep breath, letting his fangs drop and eyes bleed gold. The guys ran out of the bathroom instantly and Derek felt relieved that he was able to get to Stiles before they hurt him this time. 

Derek made sure his face turned human again before helping Stiles up off of the floor. 

“Did you seriously go all werewolf on them to scare them away?” Stiles asked, half laughing as he wiped away the tears. 

“I what- I don’t know what you mean I’m not-“ Derek sputtered. How the hell did Stiles know he was a wolf? 

“Derek, I know. Before my mom got sick um – she was training to be an emissary for your mom for when Deaton couldn’t be there. I know that majority of your family are wolves and that Isaac, Erica, and Boyd are part of your pack too.” 

Derek was speechless. Maybe that’s why Stiles hated him and avoided him. Maybe Stiles was repulsed that he was a wolf and not fully human and that’s why he avoids him.

“-hello?” he heard Stiles say. 

“What?” Derek asked, shaking himself from his thoughts. 

“I said thanks. And then I asked if it bothered you that I knew about the wolf thing. I haven’t told anyone, not even Scott.” 

“Oh.” Maybe Stiles wasn’t totally repulsed by him then. 

“I’m sorry by the way.”

“For what?” Derek asked. 

“For being an asshole to you. And for practically giving you the death stare every time I see you. It’s just – I was afraid that if you got too close you’d like, be able to figure out that I had feelings for you and I didn’t want that to blow up in my face so I kept my distance.”

“Feelings?” Derek asked. There were feelings and Stiles had them and- feelings?!

“Yeah. Look, forget I said anything. Thanks again for saving me from another black eye though.”

“Wait no,” Derek blurted out before Stiles walked away. “I like you. I have feelings for you too.”

Derek felt his ears burn as Stiles looked at him, head tilted to the side as he assessed what Derek had just said. 

“What kind of feelings?”

“The romantic kind. I mean, I know I don’t really know you but what I do know about you has me interested. And you’re really cute and I want to get to know you more, if that’s ok with you.”

“You sure this isn’t a prank Hale?”

“Absolutely,” Derek said before slowly leaning in. He looked for any indication that Stiles didn’t want the kiss but Stiles just smiled and nodded. 

Derek moved in all the way, softly kissing Stiles. He belatedly realized that he and Stiles just had their first kiss in a high school bathroom but he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he had Stiles and he didn’t plan on letting go.


End file.
